The Arrival of Death
by JenJen Midnightgirl
Summary: During the final battle with Naraku, Kagome sacrificed herself and this is her final day. One-Shot. Have sad ending.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha

I do not own Inuyasha. /

WARNING: This story does not have a happy ending. There will be a death of a character. Do not continue to read if you like happy endings.

The Arrival of Death

Although it was still morning the sky was dark. The air was still. Battle cries can be heard miles away. It is time. Everyone knew it. This would be their final battle with Naraku. The odds are against them. Naraku and his minions filled the air and land. The other team consists of Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, Kikyo, Kagome, and Sesshomaru. All fought, even the tiny kitsune. Naraku was finally here. He didn't send a golem. He was here himself to take the final shards.

The final shards are in Kagome's possession. Sango herself took the shard from her brother, Kohaku, wanting to set him free. They have fought for many hours and the team is not faring well. There were many gashes on Inuyasha body. Shippo's fox fire was weakening. Sango's arm was tiring from the constant throw of her boomerang. Miroku was not well since he couldn't use his wind tunnel with the poison insects near. Kagome has half a dozen arrows left and is now using her newest weapon, a sword forged by Totosai. She fused her powers with the sword to kill the demons that were constantly coming.

Kagome knew that this is not going well. Something must be done to end this.

"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru! Use your best attack!"

The two Inu brothers looked with her and nodded. At this point Sesshomaru was no longer the cold demon lord. Being with Kagome's group for about a year had changed him greatly. As always Kagome was able to change people with her big heart and her good spirit. Sesshomaru was currently courting Kagome according to the Inu rituals. As much as Inuyasha hated it, he accepted his brother's mating to Kagome. He knew that he could never make her happy. He would always love Kikyo more.

"Backlash Wave!"

"Dragon Strike!"

Bluish silver and gold entwined together, heading towards Naraku. Kagome shot her arrow along with it. Bright pink light swirled around the blue and gold embracing it. The attack was strong. It nearly killed Naraku, but because he absorbed most of the jewel he was still alive. Using his last energy, he tried to drag someone to hell with him. One of his deadly tentacles shot out towards Sesshomaru, who was currently not aware. Kagome being nearest, and didn't know what to do ran as fast as she could, praying to Kami that she would make it in time. Kami answered her prayer and just as she pushed Sesshomaru out of the way the tentacle shot into her back and out through the front of her chest.

Time stopped for the demon lord. Never in his life have he felt so helpless before. He was used to the fact of knowing his surrounding. So he felt confused when his mate had come charging at him. There was concern, terror, and determination all fixed on her pretty face. Suddenly before he could react, Kagome pushed into him. Her small hands pushed against his chest and he stumble away watching helplessly as he realize that Naraku's tentacle was inches towards her. Before he could do anything it shot right through her. Blood shot out of her and onto his haori. She reached out for him and he stepped forward instantly taking hold of her. She slumped into him. Anger found its way into him. Looking up at Naraku, bitterness and hatred filled him.

"Naraku! You shall die at my hands!" He lunged towards Naraku and faster then anyone could blink he dug his sword into Naraku's heart. Even in death Naraku laughed evilly. Disgusted with the malicious laugh, Sesshomaru used his poison to melt Naraku. Naraku died, painfully screaming. All that is left is a puddle of sticky substance, and in the center was a black jewel. Picking it up Sesshomaru ran back to his soon to be mate.

"Kagome," said Sesshomaru as he kneeled down to her. Everyone was around the couple. Sesshomaru handed her the jewel and watched as she purify it. Taking all the shards together in her hand. She made a request to her friends. "I need your help, leave the bitterness and hatred behind. Naraku has finally died. Find peace within yourself and pray with me," Everyone nodded and joined Kagome as she prayed. When the prayer was done, Kagome opened her hand and in the middle was a completed jewel.

"It's time for the wish," whispered Kagome. Everyone was still. Thoughts ran through them. "You here are the purest and it is your right to wish upon the jewel, Lady Kagome," said Miroku. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha for permission since she knew that he wanted to use the jewel to be a full demon. Inuyasha nodded and said, "You wish. I no longer care to be a full demon Kagome."

Saying thanks to Inuyasha, Kagome closed her eyes and made her wish.

"I wish the spirit within the Shikon no Tama may find peace and disappear forever," With that the jewel glowed brightly and shattered into dust flying away. With the jewel gone her companions' only worry left was her.

"Hold on Kagome, we'll take you to Kaede. She'll fix you up," said Inuyasha. Kagome smiled weakly and shook her head. "My time has come. Death will arrive for me soon. I will die when the sun fully rise tomorrow," said Kagome. "No I won't let them take you away from me Kagome, I'll-" said Sesshomaru who was stopped when her finger found its way to his lips to silence him. "Don't even think about bringing me back Sesshomaru. It was my choice. It was my sacrifice, honor me for that. I would have a noble death."

Sesshomaru was lost for words. Kagome, His Kagome had sacrificed her life for him. She was the one who showed him trust, love and hope. She was his first everything. And now he was about to lose her.

"There is one wish that I have…" started Kagome. "State it and This Sesshomaru will do it if he can. Everyone nodded, wanting to fulfill her final wishes. "I've always wanted a triple wedding. Me and Sesshomaru with Sango and Miroku and Kikyo and Inuyasha," said Kagome trying to laugh. Everyone was quiet until Kikyo spoke, "Then it is a triple wedding you will have, today." Sango blushed madly but nodded.

At Kaede's village everyone was busy. The people in the village has come to love Kagome who have helped so many of them. All they wanted to do was grant her final wishes. Although everyone's heart was heavy with the thought of losing her, they tried their best to be happy and prepare for the weddings.

Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango went to the nearby hot spring to bathe. Kagome waited until Sango and Kikyo were finished. They helped Kagome clean all the blood off herself. Then they took her to Kaede who treated her wounds with herbs to ease the pain. Then they all put on the traditional wedding kimonos. Sesshomaru gave her a kimono that his mother wore for her wedding. Sango put on makeup for Kagome while Kikyo did Kagome's hair. Then it was time for the wedding.

The three grooms stood beside the priest in the garden. There were villagers to the sides as the ladies walked down the aisle. First came Kikyo in her red kimono. Then Sango came in her pink kimono. Then finally came Kagome. The sight of her took Sesshomaru's breath away. He thought that this is an angel from heaven. She wore a midnight blue silk kimono. There was a sakura tree and branches wrap around her. There are some sakura blossom scattered around. On the top right above her heart was a silver crescent moon. There was not much make up on her. Her lips were painted slightly red. Her cheeks were blushed naturally. Her eyes were shadowed with blue. Her hair was up in an elegant bun with strands of hair from her bangs framing her angelic face. She was supported with Rin who walked beside her. She smiled when she walked up to his side.

After the ceremony people filled up tables and chairs set in the garden eating. Kagome could feel the uneasiness in the air.

Kagome said her goodbye when everyone was seated.

"Tonight is my final night and there are so many things to say. First of all I want to thank everyone for supporting me. I'd like to thank Kaede for being my mentor and taught me so many things. I thank Sango for being my sisters during my journey. Miroku, you are my brother to me. You deserve to be with Sango. Make her happy. Don't hang around woman too much for I fear for your life. Shippo, my little kitsune. You were always like a son to me. When I am gone please follow Sango, I'm sure they will take good care of you. Kikyo, our first meeting was not very, great but you are still a good friend to me. You deserve to be with Inuyasha. Naraku is defeated; no one will come between you now. Inuyasha, you are my best friend and my brother. Life wouldn't be the same without you. Don't be guilty because of me. Live with Kikyo, you guys deserve each other. And I would like to thank my mate Sesshomaru for being there for me when I needed him most and for helping me find out who I really am. Thank you all. This is my final night so I wish for it to be filled with joy as my last memory."

Everyone was in tears but did their best to be happy for the sake of Kagome. In the middle of the night, Sesshomaru took Kagome hand and said "Close your eyes, Kagome. I wish to take you somewhere." Nodding she closed her eyes and felt Sesshomaru carrying her in his arms as he flew through the air.

In a little while they landed and Sesshomaru told her to open her eyes. Opening them she gasped. Sakura blossoms were falling. They were standing in the middle of a clearing with sakura trees surrounding them. At the sight Kagome was in tears.

Sesshomaru hugged her and asked "Do you remember this place?"

"How could I not? This is the place where I asked you myself to join our group to defeat Naraku. This was the place when you ask for my permission to court you." Kagome held onto Sesshomaru quietly. Sesshomaru, holding Kagome jumped into the tallest tree and sat down. Her back was to him and he held her against his chest. Sighing at the comfort Kagome snuggled closer.

This was a perfect place to watch the moon. The moon was shining right above them. It was in a crescent shape too, a replica of Sesshomaru's crescent. He held her in the silence as she slept. Thinking back of all the memories they shared all their time together. Thinking of how he was going to live with out her.

"Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome.

"What is it?" came and answer.

"No I'm just making sure."

"Making sure of what?"

"That you're here and this is real not a dream and that I'm finally your mate,"

Chuckling Sesshomaru said, "I assure you my miko that this certainly real,"

Sighing Kagome said, "It's almost sunrise Sesshomaru."

At this the demon stiffens below her. He didn't notice that how much time has passed. He didn't want her to go. She couldn't leave him. He needed her.

A voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Don't be like this Sesshou," said Kagome using his pet name.

"Even if I am gone physically my love and spirit will always be with you. You know that nothing can keep us apart, even Death."

The sun was starting to rise. Sesshomaru panicked. He could tell that her breathing was becoming shorter.

"Don't leave me alone, Kagome."

"You know very well that you're never alone Sesshou. At night come outside. Find the star closest to the moon. That will be me. I will always be with you,"

Tears form in the demon lord's eyes. He was crying. Sesshomaru haven't cried since the death of his mother. Kagome taking his hand placed it on top of her heart. Kagome said, "Whether this heart beats or not, it is for you." Sesshomaru nodded tears spilling. The sun was half way up. Using her hand Kagome traced Sesshomaru's crescent then his markings, wiping away the tears.

"Death is almost here Sesshomaru, promise me something," said Kagome.

"Say it," mumble Sesshomaru.

"Continue living happily for me. Take care of Rin. Continue to love, find love. Please promise me." begged Kagome.

Sesshomaru was silent. Even in death Kagome still thought for his best, there would be no one who could take her place, no one.

The sun is three quarter up.

"Promise me so I can rest in peace Sesshomaru. Please!" beg Kagome.

Sesshomaru nodded his head. Kagome coughed and blood spilled out the corner of her mouth.

"Our time together was short but it is filled with happy memories. I will always remember my time with you. My final wishes have been granted. I am your mate, that's all that I can wish for. We are soul mates. One day we will be reunite again. Don't be afraid to love again Sesshomaru. Make my sacrifice worthy."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes we will meet again. I will wait for you love. I will always be waiting for you."

"Hold me tight Sesshomaru, it is cold,"

Sesshomaru held her tight, crying.

Her hands were on his cheeks. Her eyes remain on him looking deep within his soul.

Gasping for air, Kagome coughed again, more blood trickled out of her mouth.

"Remember your promise Sesshomaru. Remember it!" said Kagome.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Goodbye for now, my love. Aishiteru Sesshomaru," whispered Kagome.

"Aishiteru, Kagome-Chan" whispered Sesshomaru.

"Rest dear, we will find each other again, one day…no matter how long it takes. I will

wait." said Sesshomaru.

A smile graced her lips. Her hands fell down lifelessly on his lap. Her eyes shut and she stopped breathing. Holding her close Sesshomaru cried into the day. He roared at the loss of his mate.

"I will see you again mate, I will see to it that it will happen," said Sesshomaru with new determination.

Hello People! I know, it's a really sad story. I have no idea where it came from. How's my story. This is my first One-Shot Kagome and Sesshomaru pairing. Please send me some reviews. I like to give thanks to my BetaReader, SesshyStalker1 (). Without her this story would have been a mess! Thank you!


	2. Author's Note: Sequel?

Hello People

Hello People!

Someone sent me an email requesting that I should write a sequel to "The Arrival of Death." If you want me to write a sequel send me an email or review. You could also go to my profile page and answer my poll regarding the sequel. I would also like to see some of your ideas. Would you like to set it in modern day or would you like it to be like 200 hundred years after the feudal era? Would Sesshomaru be a demon? Would he still remember Kagome? Would Kagome still have memory of her past lover? Send in some ideas if you want a sequel.

Thank You!

JenJen Midnight Maiden

()


End file.
